User talk:RinkakuKagune
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Slayer page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Quick Favor Yeah, get on the chat real quick? Should be easier to help out with your characters that way than just commenting on them. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 18:15, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Just a Quick Head's Up Figured this would be simpler and more effective than bombarding your pages with comments. Anyway, first I'd like to let you know that after a talk with 13th madman on the chat yesterday, we've come to a decision that we're afraid that anything involving sea devils will have to be scrapped. It's an easy way to cheat the system we have here on this wiki, which would cause a huge riot for users who've had to follow the rules and feel they've been cheated, and it'd also cause much chaos and confusion with all of the powers being handed out at random. Plus, 13th has informed me that there's strong evidence already that the sea devil myth may very well be debunked. Sorry about this, PT. If you need help finding a new source of getting powers, I and the many other users here will be perfectly willing to lend a hand whenever we're able to. Secondly, I'd like to hand out a fair warning about mentioning things like Fujitora on Paste's page. Ever since my massive meltdown (or more like a huge temporary rage quit) a good year or so ago, regarding Punk Hazard spoilers I got on this wiki and on the internet in general, everyone's begin to really crack down on the spoilers that are running around on Ship of Fools. As a countermeasure against them, 13th has set up a system where we shouldn't mention anything about the Dressrosa arc outside the name of the location and the arc itself. 13th figures that if the current manga volumes are out in the rest of the world, then the information contained in them is fair game. Also, try not to mention them on the chat either. There's now a zero tolerance policy, where any Dressrosa information mentioned by anyone, myself included, will result in a ban from the chat for one whole day. If I may ask, I'd like it if you could change Fujitora to some other powerful guy that could show off how badass Paste is; if you don't mind at all, that is. I hate to impose, but for the sake of the users on this wiki, and to keep you from getting swarmed with complaints, I felt I'd let you know now, and ask you to comply before things get out of hand. Aside from all that, I also left a comment on Koro Sensai's page, regarding her cannon. I left the jetpack alone, since technically, a low-tech yet very effective jetpack could still be very possible in One Piece and its many spinoff fanfics here. Anyway, sorry if I seem cold, overly serious and bossy. I think I got too wrapped up in business mode and forgot to be a warm, welcoming and friendly human being. <_< If there are any questions, or if you need help, I'll do my best to be there for you. And again, should I fail, we have a healthy selection of other experienced users who'll be happy to lend a hand. See you when I see you, PT. Best of luck with One Soul. ^_^ And I hope your stay on Ship of Fools has been pleasant. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 11:12, December 12, 2014 (UTC) No Rinji79 (talk) 21:00, December 23, 2014 (UTC) People aren't on everyday. Just wait until UH gets on instead of repetively messaging him. Marcurio. Stenvar. Lydia. Jarl Ulfric. All minions under this Wolfdragon. 05:25, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 20:42, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure, why not? UndeadHero (talk) 22:09, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Do not make G-17. I am working on it, and it's a bit difficult for even myself at this moment. Also depression and writing blocks have prevented me from even getting my series off the ground on this wiki. UndeadHero (talk) 02:42, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure! Be my guest. As long as you tell me what it is you'd like to use. Powerhouse411 (talk) 00:23, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Reasons for 2-Hour Ban You acted immaturely, shouting insults and saying "F@CK " to multiple users. This behavior annoyed and irritated other members of the chat, and I received numerous requests, such as ones from LFZ or FMF to ban you. Now, you're only banned for 2 hours, not permanently. So please just take this time to calm down and hopefully be more civil around your fellow users (i.e., treating them with respect). [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 22:02, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Network You asked if you can make character in Network, my answer is Yes. So you want commander, Officer or goon? MakutaDethos (talk) 15:50, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks!! Aww, thanks for stopping by and saying so, PT! ^_^ Means a lot! Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 18:48, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Your page has been deleted Kami Koroshi Kenjutsu has been deleted again, due to it being remade without any fixes to the problems that led to it being deleted in the first place. This is considered an offence. Please do not recreate a page without first resolving the issues with it. Be aware that further breaches of this rule may lead to punishment. Pretty much the same message as the above. It's still not fixed and it's been deleted again. There won't be any more warnings if you keep this up. hey man i created the 2nd mate Yamato check him out.Inushima (talk) 23:22, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Mmm Yeah, come back to chat? Ruki was just being dramatic but yeah apparently we Need to talk to you. And by We I mean Them. I just wanted to let you know that you should put your signature when you post on somebody's talk page. You can either press that signature button when you're writing this message or just put four of these ~ things. Either one works but just keep that in mind bud. But yeah come back real quick so they can talk to you? Just some issues with something on one of your pages that needs to be resolved and from what the people that Actually have power are telling me it's Really important that we talk to you before they do something drastic. And I dont' want them doing that. I was Your age when I joined this wiki in 2011, so users that kinda grow up with the wiki make for long-time users, y'know? Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 17:37, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Hate to Say This PT I think you're done bud. That fighting style you put up Today is plagiarized from Wikipedia, and the fact that this is your xth number of offences we're discussing removing you from this wiki. You just kept pushing your luck man, it's too late to go back on it as far as me and a Lot of other users are concerned. We're reaching out to the higher ups of the wiki soon to have you removed from the wiki (which will most likely happen due to the amount of times you've done this and the proof we have of it all) so I'm sorry but well. This is it. You didn't listen to us when we told you about plagiarism and due to the amount of chances we've given you you're most likely finished on the Ship of Fools. I'm sorry. I am. Honestly PT I relate to you because of your original (ish) work that you've put up that's ultra-violent and such. I went through that phase when I was younger so I wanted to talk to you and tell you that people don't need to be killed for the sake of killing. Think of One Piece. You can count the amount of confirmed deaths on One hand, maybe two. Anyway. You get the idea. Just walk away with what I just said at least alright? Godspeed, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 05:31, July 1, 2015 (UTC) See that's Exactly it. It Doesn't Matter your intent or why you did it, but the solid fact is You are making a page on this wiki with something that Isn't Yours. That is Plagiarism. You Should Understand This By Now. And it's not Just this, it's this And Every Other Time you've commited plagiarism. College students get Expelled for what you're doing and lose a Lot of money in the process. If the page is Just supposed to be that fighting style then you should've just linked the wikipedia page. Not Make Your Own Page That's Your Supposedly Intellectual Property. In one way or another you've done that Multiple Times Without Stopping and That is why your removal was discussed. I'm sorry. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 08:14, July 1, 2015 (UTC)